


Together

by EvilLittleImp



Series: Stream of the Mind [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilLittleImp/pseuds/EvilLittleImp
Summary: They can get through anything; but can they stay at arms length?
Relationships: Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold/Emma Swan
Series: Stream of the Mind [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858663
Kudos: 7





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InnocentLittleAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentLittleAngel/gifts).



Together

What was going on in her head? He couldn’t figure it out, but how he would like to. Did she trust him? Hate him? He wouldn’t dare to hope she liked him. But he would wait. He would wait for as long as was necessary. If she took a week to tell him what she thought of him, he would wait a week. If she took a year to tell him what they were going to do with whatever it was they had, he would wait a year. Just as long as she told him, he would wait. He trusted herewith his life. Maybe not with his heart, but definitely with his life. He felt something for her, he just didn’t know what. He would figure it out. It would take time, but he would figure it out. Her hair was so unique, he could see her from anywhere. When the sun glinted off of it, it looked like she was crowned in solid sun rays. He knew he liked that. Her eyes were guarded, but they were also revealing. Some of her emotions slipped into her eyes sometimes and he liked to watch them. They fought and danced. There was war sometimes and peace others. They swirled and shifted, letting him read them. It was always a brief moment, but it was enough. It meant that just for a second, she had let her guard down around him. He would go as far as trust, but maybe comfort. The one thing he wanted to know, though, was never there: What did she think of him? Why did it matter so much? He couldn’t figure it out, but he could try. He would wait for as long as it took, as long as she stayed.

She couldn’t get a grip on the thoughts in her own head. Why did he have to turn her brain to unusable mush? What was it about his chocolate and amber eyes that made her want to trust him? She knew she shouldn’t, but it was hard not to. That stupid smirk that made her want to slap him also made her want to kiss him. She loved his long hair. She really wanted to see if it was as soft as it looked. She needed to get her thoughts in order, but it was impossible. Why did this have to happen? What did she feel? What did  _ he  _ feel? Sometimes, on rare occasions, she caught a glimpse of what he was feeling. He was good at hiding it, and it never stayed out in the open for long, but it was there. For just a moment, he would slip. He would laugh or scowl, and it just floated by, then he was impassive again. She had to applaud his effort, he was good. His ability to look indifferent was impressive, even when it made her want to push him off a cliff. She couldn’t decide exactly what she wanted, but she would wait. As long as she got to see him, she could wait.

Neither of them knew what would happen, or when. They both kept sharing glances, sneaking looks, stealing touches. They never acknowledged them, no one else saw so why would they? They both waited. They both talked, sometimes he laughed, sometimes she smiled, and it was there. It was always chased away in the end, but it was there. Neither could stay, but neither could really leave either, so they were caught in limbo. Neither minded though.

As long as they were together.

  
  


Emma & Rumplestiltskin

-S Hanson

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought. Thanks for reading!


End file.
